Too Much Pony
by OfficialBacon
Summary: In an alternate take on Too Many Pinkie Pies, Pinkie actually asks her friends' advice before using the Mirror Pool. What happens when the Mane Six are introduced to the Mirror Pool?


**Hi, everyone! OfficialBacon here, with a new story requested by retro mania. I know this intro chapter is shorter than anything ever, but I actually was a bit brain-stretched to find a starter for this. I assure you, however, it only gets better from here on out. So, without further ado, sit back, relax and enjoy Too Much Pony.**

Pinkie was worried. Really worried, to be specific. She'd spent the entire day trying to catch up on fun happening in half a dozen places, but there didn't seem to be enough time in the day for her to get to it all. At the back of her mind, there had been a nagging little notion of using that old legend of the Mirror Pool to get herself set up for a few lifetimes' worth of fun, but after a few moments of consideration she'd decided to check it over with Twilight first. With all those books she kept around, surely she'd know if something was off about the Mirror Pool.

And so, Pinkie strolled into the Golden Oak Library, looking around for Twilight eagerly. She caught a quick glimpse of Spike, and leapt over in front of him as he passed through a doorway, causing him to fall backwards and drop all the papers he was carrying.

"Hey, Spike! Where's Twilight?" Spike, still catching his breath from the scare, simply pointed back toward the stairs leading up. "Thanks!" Pinkie rushed up the stairs, nearly rear-ending Twilight as the purple unicorn stepped back to admire her organization. "Hey, Twilight!" Twilight turned, smiling lightly.

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie. Is everything alright?" Pinkie remembered why she was here, and her face fell. Literally, to the floor. Her voice was muffled by the wood of the tree as she spoke.

"Lell, eveypone es havin fun an I can'n kee uh wi all of ih." Twilight lifted her friend's head off of the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there's not much I can do, Pinkie. I can't exactly increase your speed, since I have no idea how you get places as fast as you do anyway, and all the spells that involve duplicating anypony also involve warping time, and we know how that ends up." Pinkie shook her head, walking over to Twilight's bookshelf.

"That's not it. See, when I was little, I heard about a thing called the Mirror Pool, and when you step into it, it makes another one of you." Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Pinkie, I'm pretty sure we've already been through this. Having more than one of somepony in the same time isn't scientifically possible. I understand that you're worried about this, but there's no point in following an old legend that couldn't possibly exist." Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow, looking at Twilight skeptically until her friend realized who she was talking to. "Okay, but are we really going to count your Pinkie Sense in this?" The eyebrow raised even higher, causing a sigh from Twilight. "Fine. But before we go, I feel like we might need a bit of company for something like this."

…

An hour later, the group was smack dab in the middle of the Everfree Forest, with Pinkie as their only guide. They were already tired of this, each believing quite thoroughly that this was a wild goose chase. They were taken by complete surprise, however, when they came upon a large gap in the ground that led into a stone cave. Applejack puffed with surprise as they moved down into the hole.  
"Huh. I thought we'd been going in circles for about the last half an hour. Not too bad, Pinkie Pie." The pink pony giggled with excitement as they continued forward, coming to a pool of water.

"This is it! The Mirror Pool! Now, let's see...Into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one who's reflection she shared...And solemnly sweared not to be scared..." Pinkie, without warning, stepped into the pool, disappearing entirely from view for a moment or two and finally reappearing with another pink pony in tow. "...At the prospect of being doubly mared!" Everypony's jaws dropped as both Pinkies grinned in excitement. "I KNEW IT!"


End file.
